Divergent High
by Convergent
Summary: See how Tris and Tobias venture through Divergent High.


Divergent High School

Chapter 1

Tris POV

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Ugh. Another day of paradise. I groaned and turned off my alarm clock. It read 7:45 AM. Oh I almost forgot. My name is Beatrice Prior, but my friends call me Tris. I slouched out of bed, and put on my clothes. A black tank top, and black jeans, with jet black vans. As you could tell, I'm Dauntless. I literally JUST got over with initiation. My friends Will and Christina also made it as well. They have been dating for a WHOLE year! Can you believe that? I just hope that I'll find my special someone someday. I unlock my dormitory door, and I made it out to my car; a dark red Mercedes. I tried turning on the ignition, when I suddenly see someone standing outside the car window. It was Tobias. He knocked at the window. "Hey, I think your car's out of fuel. Want a ride?" Tobias said. I nodded quietly. I followed him out of my car, and into his driveway. He opens my door for me with a grin, revealing his perfectly white teeth. I smile to myself. _How could someone so hot not have a girlfriend? _I thought to myself. He sat down. "So Tris, how's school? Meet any new friends?" he said. Ok let me back this up. I just started high school this fall, and Tobias is a really nice junior, who showed me around on the first day of school. "Uh yeah, I've met Christina and Will. They're really nice." I murmured. He turned on the ignition. The black BMW started with a groan. "So do you like it here? I do. Kapes is a really small town, but the people here are really friendly, and everyone pretty much gets along with each other." He replied back. I nodded. We pulled up at the front of Divergent High, which is where we both go to school. We both got out. "Ok, I've gotta run, I'll catch you later!" He said smiling. I smiled back. Ugh, I just love his eyes. They're golden brown, just like my mother's. I can't believe that she died only last year in a car accident. I sighed. I trudged my up to first period History class with . The bell rings, just as soon as I sit down. "Ok class, today, we're going to do an assignment on the Cold War. I want everyone to pick a partner and start working on the Assignment" he says, eyeing everyone in the class. Christina and I grin at each other. Of course we're going to be partners. "Ok class, get to work!" Mr. Bricker said with a smile. Christina pulled up a chair, and sat in front of my desk. "So Tris, are you going to the Spring Formal this year? Will and I are. You should definitely come. I'm positive someone would ask you." Christina said sheepishly. "Uh I don't know, and I think we're supposed to be writing down ideas for the project." I mumble back. "Oh you can just come over tomorrow to my house; I'm sure we'll finish it then" she replies back. I nod. The bell rings. "Ok class, time for lunch! Remember that the project is due 2 days from now!" Mr. Bricker says bouncing up and down. I walk slowly to the cafeteria. I see Tobias and his friends talking and chatting with laughter. He waves at me, and beckons for me to come sit with him and his friends. I turn at Christina, but she and Will are making out. I walk towards Tobias. "Hey Tris! I would like you to meet my friends. This is Eric, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Peter." He says, carefully eyeing me. "Uh hi guys" I mumble back. It seems like everyone's paired up. Lynn and Peter, and Marlene and Eric. Everyone except for Tobias and Uriah. "Hey Tris, everyone's coming tonight to my house to play truth or dare. Want to come?" Uriah asks me with a playfully evil grin. "Uh yeah sure, sounds fun" I reply back. Soon the school day is over. Unfortunately I have to walk home. I missed my bus. Tobias walks over to me. "Hey Tris, mind if I walk home with you?" he asks politely. I nod. "Sure, Tobias." "Ok, so you know how the Spring Formal's coming up right?" He stops walking. Uh oh. I think I know where this is going. "Uh yeah" I say quietly. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the formal" he asks shyly. "OF COURSE!" I say with a wide grin. I pull his head down to mine, and bring his lips to my lips. We kiss, for a couple of minutes (to me, a couple of centuries) and I run my hand through his flawless hair, while he has his hands on my waist. I release him. "Tris, that was… AMAZING! I never knew you were such a good kisser!" Tobias says with a wide grin. "Well, I guess I just really liked you." I reply back with a shy smile. "Well, in that case, would you like to out with me?" Tobias says with his hands in his pocket. "Um let me think about that. YES!" I say back! He reaches down and pulls my face to his, and brings his lips to mine once more. I groan. He grins and kisses me more intensely. I kiss him back, sliding my hands on top of his shoulders. We break apart. "I guess that officially makes us a couple" Tobias says with a wide smile. I nod, smiling myself. This was the best day of my life.


End file.
